Anchoring in Faith
by Tsubaki Star
Summary: Although the pirates had incurred heavy losses, they had managed to achieve their immediate goal. The only thing that mattered then was that they were able to save Ace. And now they are docked at an indescribably strange island, a place that whispered sweet promises that neither Marco nor Ace could turn away from. [Post-Marineford] [Semi-A/U] [Marco x Ace]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Let's just start off by saying that is will be kind of A/U… to a certain extent. A re-imagined conclusion to the Summit War Saga and the possibilities of what could very well have been. So yes, major major spoilers for Marineford (obviously), you've been warned.

I claim ownership over nothing but the context of how this story came to be… and the demons in my head for thinking this up.

* * *

**- Prologue -**

Marco screamed. He had seen, almost in slow motion, as Akainu changed the target of his attack from Ace to Luffy. He knew Luffy had no chance. The boy was exhausted and by all means, shouldn't even be able to move, let alone fight. And Marco knew, all too well, what Ace would do.

He found himself running towards them before he was able to consciously register the movement. Luffy stared unmoving as Akainu drew closer. Both he and Ace were rushing full force to intercept the attack. Marco needed to get both brothers out of the way, to protect them. He had to.

He had just barely managed to push Ace out of the way, taking the blunt of the attack with his arm and side. Marco struggled to take in a breath, the kairoseki cuffs locked onto his wrist ensured that he would be unable to heal the damage dealt to him. He barely registered the yells around him, barely registered Shichibukai Jinbei raging towards Akainu, barely registered hitting the hard floor. He barely registered the warm blood draining out of his body and he barely registered the hot tears splattering onto his skin. Marco realized he was going to die there and a part of him couldn't help but be feel glad. For once, it would be him. Not a friend, not a brother, but him that will die without the healing flames of his power. He smiled at that thought.

And then blue flame ignited all around, cool and comforting. The fire of his life. Someone had managed to get the stupid handcuffs off before he drew his last breath and his fire burned on instinct. He barely registered his broken body mending, barely registered the resounding cheers all around, barely registered the sounds of battle in the background.

He was too enamored by the dark haired youth who held his body as it slowly healed, by the sea of fiery red flames drowning out the rest of the world.

"I- I can't believe you did that… I… I can't… don't ever do something like that again…" The freckled youth was in tears, not caring about the weakness he was showing the world. With the fire raging all round like a defensive wall, no one could come close enough to see anyways. The tears singed Marco's skin, but he barely noticed. His own fire spiraling wildly to twist and intertwine with the other's.

"You were ready to do the same."

"I- That's not that point! I… I thought you were going to- to die…" Ace barely managed to choke those words out. Marco could feel him trembling, the prospect evidently terrified him. Had Vista been even a moment late, the outcome could have been entirely different, disastrous even. "I… thought- I thought I was going to lose you…"

"I won't die, I'm a phoenix remember?"

"Your power was sealed! You had kairoseki chained onto you!" He burst out, indignant. He hated when Marco made light of the situation, his calm tone only adding to his irritation. "You were as mortal against his magma as I was!"

"I forgot."

"Bullshit!" Ace huffed angrily and tightened his arms around Marco as the other made to get up. "Stay still! You're not done healing yet."

Marco only quirked an eyebrow, looking incredulously at him. His flames had dimmed quite a while ago, the remaining embers flickered amongst Ace's red inferno. He had finished healing halfway though the conversation and there was no way Ace hadn't noticed. Ignoring the other's protests, he struggled to stand with the younger boy refusing to loosen his hold even for a moment. Marco found himself giving in to and returning the hug. He gave Ace a pat on the head, ruffling his hair before gently untangling himself from the other. He moved to the edge of the fire waiting expectantly for the inferno to fade.

"Come on, it wouldn't do for two commanders to be taking it easy at a time like this."

"Easy? You almost-" Ace sighed, exasperated. He didn't bother finishing his rebuttal. Marco wasn't listening anyways and he had no interest in dwelling further on that particular train of thought.

As the flames around them died down, the sights and sounds of the battlefield intensified. A quick survey of their surroundings made it clear that they were at a disadvantage against the mass of marines bearing down on them. All around, allies and enemies clashed mercilessly. The Whitebeard Pirates and their allies, with their immediate goal achieved, quickly went on the defensive. Their priority now was staying alive and awaiting the captain's new orders, eagerly anticipating the changing tide of the war.

Ace soon found himself by Luffy's side along with several other Whitebeard commanders. Marco, now certain that Ace would be safe with his brother, Vista, and Izou, took flight to return to their Captain's side. From the flow of the battle, he knew full well that it would soon be time to fall back. He intended to put himself in the best position to carry out the order, to help his family escape.

"FALL BACK!" As soon as the order left the Whitebeard's mouth, a new flurry of activity broke out on the battlefield.

The shockwave of the simple words reverberated through the whole of Marineford. Many of the commanders had gathered around at the front lines, intent on holding back the advancing marines to allow their allies a safe retreat.

"All commanders are to aid the retreat! I will hold back these marines myself!" With those simple words, Whitebeard tore a ravine across the whole of the base, easily separating the withdrawing pirates from the pursuing marines. The huge man wore a gentle smile, believing that his beloved children will be safe. Though torn, the commanders knew better than to disobey a direct order.

Marco found himself reluctantly withdrawing with one final backward glance as the pirate hailed as the strongest in the world took on the whole of Marineford. The commanders soon scattered amongst the sea of pirates. Dividing their fighting power through as large of an area as possible. All around, allies screamed for Whitebeard, their father, to change him mind, to leave with them, to sail the same seas again.

The retreat itself moved slowly, marred by reluctance and regret at having to leave their ally, their captain, their father, behind. Adding to that, even Whitebeard could not keep the whole of the marine force in check and the admirals made their way to block the retreating pirates' path.

It was an easy feat for Aokiji to freeze the ocean and render their ships unusable. Rescuing Ace wouldn't amount to much if they were all trapped with no way out. The commanders had their hands full simply keeping the admirals and Shichibukai busy enough to deter any large scale attacks.

Marco and Vista's group also faced the additional issue of forcing an uncooperative Ace to leave. They all knew he was loyal to a fault and adding to that, the unfortunate tendency to never turn away from enemies. Marco found himself unable to convince Ace to withdraw with the rest of their crew. Not when he wanted nothing more than to turn back and fight by their Captain's side as well. Fortunately, that decision was taken out of his hands with the appearance of a third party. One sadly familiar, but wholly unwelcome.

"BLACKBEARD!" Ace let out an animalistic scream and charged.

In the ensuing chaos, Marco passed the responsibility of keeping a compliant Luffy safe to Jinbei while he followed after Ace. He knew a swift retreat was out of the question now. Not when Blackbeard was in their sights. The man who murdered Tatch, who captured Ace, and the catalyst that began this horrific chain of events. The demon in man's skin responsible for setting this whole war in motion was in front of them now.

But wanting and having were two very different things. The ravine which split the island in half was impossible to cross without making themselves vulnerable. Marco couldn't very well carry Ace over, not with Akainu and the other admirals on the loose. They would be sitting ducks in the open sky, logia or not, all it would take is one well-placed attack by someone with haki.

On the other side, Whitebeard's solitary war with the marines and the Blackbeard pirates raged on. The pair weren't the only ones looking for a way across. It was natural, the children wanted to be by their father's side. Even if it meant disobedience. However, no one could do a thing, but watch in abject horror. As though the time has come to a standstill. Whitebeard was weakening, the wounds piled on and drained at his seemingly inexhaustible strength. And soon, the pirates came to a heartbreaking realization. The legacy of their infallible captain will end this day.

The combined efforts of admirals, Shichibukai, and the Blackbeard Pirates came to fruition as the great age of the Whitebeard Pirates came to an end. His life taken by one whom he had once loved as his own family. And yet, even though he had died, he never gave in. Not a single wound marred his back, he had faced down his enemies to protect those who stood behind him. The vast number of wounds he sustained a testament to his strength.

The only redeeming grace will be the successful rescue of his greatest treasure, his son, Portgas D. Ace.

Marco made a grab at Ace, slamming him into the ground and pinning him with his weight and haki. They had lost their chance. He knew full well what Ace wanted, his own heart cried out for vengeance. But he knew they couldn't risk acting on that desire. Blackbeard was at the center of Marineford and flanked by the entirety of his crew and hundreds of marines. It would be suicide.

"LET ME GO MARCO!" Ace was screaming and struggling from under him. The youth thrashed wildly, trying his best to throw the older man off him. "THEY KILLED POPS!"

"Stop, it's too dangerous."

"I can't forgive them!" The young pirate glared and bore his teeth at the madman who made a mockery of their deceased father. Watched in seething anger as Blackbeard performed his crazed stunt and stole Whitebeard's devil fruit power. His emotions so out of control that he was physically on fire. Burning up with pent up malice with no outlet. Once again, Marco was glad for the nature of his own devil fruit. Letting go of the boy now would ensure his death.

"I understand your feelings, but launching a suicide attack wont do anyone any good!"

"I- I can't turn away! Not from this!" The flames raged stronger, the youth's tears sizzling off his skin without the chance fall. No one dared approach the pair. Both men were engulfed in a fiery mass, their flames fighting for dominance against the other's. "He- HE… HE KILLED POPS!"

"Calm down!"

"Calm…? YOU WANT ME TO BE CALM?!" Marco sighed as the hysteria in the other's voice became more than evident. His calming fire wasn't having an effect on Ace as he had hoped.

"Listen! Pops wanted to save you no matter what. We all did. Don't throw your life away now!"

That gave Ace pause and Marco took the opportunity to press on. He was practically lying on top of him and whispered desperately in his ear. It's true, he was desperate. Everyone's attention was focused on Blackbeard and the horror born this day. But it was only a matter of time before the marine's attention shifts back to them.

"Remember what you said! Live… if you can't live for yourself right now, then do it for me. Live… for me… please..."

Thankfully, Ace gave up his struggling at those words. He will accept what fate has thrown his way, for now at least. They will live. They will have their revenge. Their father may not be by their side anymore, but everything he had loved and stood for will only burn stronger in the will of the survivors.

A stray bullet passing through Marco's shoulder brought the dual back to the reality of their surroundings. The battle has started anew and Ace was very much still a target of the marine's fury. They scrambled to their feet quickly and joined in the heated fighting breaking out once again.

Screaming orders for the remainder of the crew to withdraw, the division commanders took over to the best of their abilities. Ushering their grieving brothers towards the back where their ships lay in a sea of ice. If they could make it there, they had a chance. Aokiji may have frozen the ocean, but they had Firefist Ace. It may be a gamble, but they had trust in his power.

A new surprise appeared in the form of reinforcements. Namely ones the Whitebeard Pirates had not been expecting, really, had no reason to expect at all. The new ship flew the flag of Red Haired Shanks. It would not be an exaggeration to say that the morally devastated pirates were saved simply by Shank's arrival. His presence alone able to shift the tide of war in the pirates' favour once more.

Declaring the need to put an end to the war before both sides destroyed each other, he put a stop to the bloody clash. Whitebeard has fallen and his death is one that will shake the very core of the world. His red blood alone should be enough to satisfy their twisted justice for the time being.

"_Whitebeard_, you will leave his the burial to us." Shanks proclaimed, the seriousness of the situation reflected in his grave tone.

The marines objected, meaning to parade the body to the world as a trophy of sorts. Surprisingly, it was Sengoku who spoke out against them, agreeing to Shanks's proposal. With that, the remnants of Whitebeard's crew and allies were able to make a relatively safe retreat to their ships, picking up their fallen brothers along the way.

Ace searched the coast desperately for signs Luffy. He hadn't seen his brother since they split up earlier. After questioning everyone he could get his hands on, witnesses had stated that Luffy and Jinbei had been rescued earlier. A submarine had appeared and made its escape before Aokiji managed to freeze the whole of the sea. No one had time to question the appearance of the mysterious savior, but with Jinbei by his side, Ace was convinced that Luffy was safe.

The division commanders herded the remainder of their crew onto the Moby Dick and set sail followed closely by the Red Hair Pirates. The different factions split up and set out to their individual destinations. Izou cursed vehemently under his breath the whole time, a natural defense against the torrent of emotions raging within. Many hid away in their quarters below deck and the few that still felt up to the task took charge of sailing the ship. The commanders especially had no real choice in the matter, with the sole exception of Ace, they worked to the best of their abilities. The war had been a costly affair to both sides with each sustaining heavy losses.

Marco worried about Ace in particular. He knew the young pirate would blame himself for the suffering brought about by the result of the war. He headed down into the bowels of the ship once the affairs on deck had been attended to. He knew where the other would be hiding away and made his way slowly to the captain's quarters.

As though in agreement with the dark moods of the men, the sun set to reveal an unrelenting moonless starless night. Hundreds of barrels of rum were opened, a solemn affair in the middle of the sea by a convention of over 50 ships. It was a toast to the successful rescue of one of their brothers and mourning for their loss of a captain and father. They would make their way to the chosen burial ground come daybreak, but for now, everyone needed a moment of rest for both their bodies and souls. The members of the different crews intermingled freely aboard the many ships. Holding silent toasts to the passing of a man they all revered and held in the highest of regards.

Many a tears fell and many drank themselves into a numb stupor. There was no one to judge, there was no counseling the grieving men lost in the depths of solitude. It was a solemn affair indeed.

* * *

**A/N:** Apologies for the lack of plot development and weird flow, I needed to get the broad context of the setting out of the way and not bore everyone with a repeat of the whole ending. The next chapter will mark the start of the actual story.

The intro's a little long winded, but please bear with me. It'll be worth it. It'll get interesting. I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

**- Chapter One -**

The funeral and subsequent burial had been a haze of activity. Everything had moved fast, but at the same time, seemed at a standstill. Whitebeard had died at Marineford after waging war against the entire world to save one boy. After much debate, it was eventually decided that the only suitable location for the grave was one of Whitebeard's many territories. The chosen place was a hilly bit of uninhabited land at the center of an island the late captain favoured greatly. The island had been held under his name nearly the entire time he reigned as a Yonko of the New World. The inhabitants had been greatly indebted to him and were more than accommodating when the pirates appeared at their shore flying Whitebeard's flag.

There had been no need to explain. They had all known, the events of Marineford had been broadcasted live to the world. The flag might not hold the same power it once did, but the islanders were secretly proud nonetheless. Their island had been chosen to house the monument of the great Whitebeard.

The grave was placed at the highest point of the center hill. The massive number of pirates stood in front, split down the middle to make way for Shanks, Marco, and Ace. The three stood directly in front of the gravestone gazing up with somber eyes. The monument was grandiose, and yet, could never hope to match up to the man himself. The consensus had been to bury the bodies of their fallen brothers in the same hill, behind the monument of their captain.

They had no choice but to come to terms with the reality before their eyes. They were pirates, death was something of an everyday occurrence. And yet, to accept the loss of something so unmovable was a great struggle for everyone present.

"Red Hair, I cannot even begin to express my gratitude." Marco spoke to the man beside him, though his eyes never left the grave before him. A bed of flowers surrounded the grave, one from each man present and with the sheer amount of people, it had turned into a grand show of affection.

"Nonsense, I have always respected Whitebeard… Even Sengoku had respected him." Shanks spoke softly, his tone sincere.

He too, gazed only at the grave. He had lost a great rival that day, one that he not only respected, but was awed by. Many voices had been silenced that day and amidst it all, came the piercing screech of a monster rearing its ugly head.

Pulling his gaze away from the grave for the first time, Shanks turned to Marco. "It's time for us to leave."

The two men shared a meaningful look before the former made his way down the pathway leading to his docked ship. The pirates lining the path watched the red haired man leave with a mixture of gratitude and regret. With this, it was truly the end of the era of the Whitebeard Pirates.

Throughout the exchange, Ace stared stubbornly at the grave, not daring to look away even for a moment. He could not bring himself to face those around him, especially Marco. He alone had been the cause of the greatest tragedy to befall the Whitebeard pirates- if they could still be called that.

The gathering of pirates disbanded soon after the Red Hair Pirates were out of sight. Whitebeard's many allies sailed off on their respective ships first. Surprisingly, a few left with promises to remain allies even in wake of this tragedy. The division commanders now in charge of their large family were more than grateful at the show of respect.

It was soon decided that the Whitebeard Pirates would remain at the island a ways longer. They needed time to plan a course of action. It would take time for them to build up their reputation again, not to mention the need to elect a new captain. The future was drawing close and they needed to be ready to meet that future, whatever it may bring.

After procuring enough rations for the next few days, the crew moved back to their ships and moored just out of sight of the island. The marines would no doubt hunt for them. There was no better time to strike than now after all. The crew was suffering, their morale low, and bodies drained. There was no need to endanger the island if a battle did indeed break out.

The fifteen commanders gathered in the captain's quarters to discuss their immediate course of action. They gathered in a circle on the floor before the massive chair of their deceased captain. The rest of the crew was given a vacation of sorts, free to do as they wished until decisions could be made. Marco took his usual seat directly in front of the captain's seat, Ace beside him on his right, and the so on by their division number, ending in Izou at his left. A space left open where Thatch would have sat. The overbearingly empty seat in the room a permanent sign of days long past. All they had left were nothing more than empty memories.

"Marco should take over as the new captain." Jozu was the first to speak. No one appeared surprised by the words.

Izou, Ace, Curiel, Haruta, and Vista raised their hands immediately, soon to be followed by the remaining commanders by a moment of thought. Marco sat unmoving, staring at the floor as if deep in thought as the others stared at him expectantly.

"You're the one most suited for the task." Izou added with a hard look at the man, as if challenging him to say differently.

"I can't." The blond man spoke gently, only looking up at his brothers after those words had left his lips. He absently noted the look of surprise on some of their faces and confusion on others.

"Why? It's what everyone would want!" Vista spoke up, surprised.

"That's not the point." Marco insisted.

"Then what is it?" Ace asked, confused. The other commanders had broken into murmurs amongst themselves. His refusal was not something they were expecting. Had they really expected him to accept the proposal so easily?

"I can't take Pops's place..."

"No one expects you to take his place. No one can do that. But they need someone they can look up to, someone they can all rely on in these unstable times."

Marco was unsettled, nervous even. His brothers' unwavering belief in him spoke volumes of their trust in his abilities, but he could not shake the feeling that it was misplaced.

"I- I can't do this alone…"

"You're not alone Marco. We're all here." Izou spoke softly and the others nodded in unison.

"And I'll be right here by your side. You don't need to carry all the weight by yourself." The freckled youth attempted his best cheerful smile, but it still appeared forced. Of them all, he was likely struggling the most to come to terms with their captain's death. Ace reached over and gave Marco's hand a squeeze, an attempt to reassure the blond.

The ring of men were still watching him intently. Their eyes held a mixture of sadness and understanding. They were all suffering, it had been difficult enough to put up a show of strength in front of Red Hair and the rest of their crew. Here, at this moment, they could make their insecurities known. Only by being honest with themselves could they move on. The fifteen of them had a duty and obligation to carry out, not just for the sake of their former captain, but for themselves as well.

"It's not like we are going to throw you to the wolves or anything." Haruta added with a small nod and smile.

"Alright, I understand." Marco found himself reluctantly agreeing. He wasn't in a position to stubbornly refuse, not with all of them looking up to him as they did. He had his duty as the eldest brother after all. "However, I will retain command over the first division and though I will be the acting captain, I wish for you all to treat me as an equal as you have until now."

Muffled cheers and happy chatter broke out amongst the gathered men. A few visibly relaxed now that Marco had officially agreed to take over. He had been the closest the ship had to a first mate even though the positions of the commanders were equal. The division number held no special meaning outside of allowing for easy distinction and separation of manpower.

"Moving on to the next issue then…" The issue that was on everyone's mind. Vista was the one who spoke up now.

The group immediately quieted down and a tense silence settled above their heads. It was a subject that needed to be broached and one that none of the men present wanted to speak of. A few of the commanders murmured quietly amongst themselves, some visibly nervous and fidgety, while others sat in stony silence.

Marco had accepted his duty as the new captain and with it, the need to make the decision. "We will keep the Jolly Roger and our name. We will always be the Whitebeard Pirates. It's our pride, changing it would be the same as throwing away the pride we hold so dear."

A pause.

"Are you sure about this Marco?" Vista asked. Despite the man's well-meaning intentions, Marco knew that he would never truly be comfortable with a change. Just as he knew he himself would never rest easy if such a thing was done.

He shrugged impassively. "I'm not out to make a name for myself."

"I- I never thought I'd say this, but wouldn't this be easier…? To start anew?" Ace spoke up softly. He managed to keep the trembling of his voice to a minimum, but his eyes betrayed his real feelings. In contrast to how their relationship had started, Ace had been unwaveringly loyal to Whitebeard.

"I have no right to make such a change."

"But will we really be able to uphold Pops's name?" Uncertainty twisted into Ace's words. He was watching Marco with sad, teary eyes.

"We'll do whatever it takes to uphold the name and reputation of the Whitebeard Pirates."

Ace looked away, blinking back the tears threatening to fall. These were the words the younger boy wanted, no, needed to hear more than anything. How strange it was that no one present had shown an ounce of certainty in anything today. Even the normally overconfident second commander was deeply shaken.

"If anyone has an objection, speak up now." Marco turned to each present commander in turn.

The decision had been unanimous, everyone agreed with Marco's decision. They would remain the Whitebeard Pirates and sail under the same flag. The rest of the meeting turned into a debate on how the best protect their old territories. They could not rely on their flag to keep the islands safe, not until they built up their name and reputation again. For the time being, it was agreed that the safest course for everyone involved would be start with that single island where the grave of their beloved captain lay. They had no need to worry about the marines, not when the Fleet Admiral had been in agreement to it, but the same cannot be said of other pirates. The others would be forfeited, if only for the time being. Reclaiming an island without the ability to protect it would only invite unnecessary bloodshed.

With that, the meeting was adjourned. The commanders would stand behind Marco and make their decision known during dinner that night. That would give them some time to rest put their thoughts in order. Not to mention give Marco the much needed time to work up the nerve to address the entirety of the crew as the new acting captain.

As they each went their own way, Ace had chosen to follow Marco. The raven-haired boy always hated being left alone. Finding the time mind numbingly boring and the silence suffocating. Going so far as to sneak into Marco's room at night sometimes until the blond gave up altogether and allowing the other to move in and save them both the grief.

Fortunately, they hadn't run into anyone else on the way to their shared room. Marco sighed as he sat down on the bed.

"How are you holding up?"

The youth tilted his head at the question. He hadn't expected Marco to worry about him when he looked as awful as he did. "I'm fine, for the most part at least." He continued on, ignoring the disbelieving look the other man was giving him. "You're the one I'm worried about."

"Can't say I'm entirely comfortable with the position, but someone needs to be strong in these uncertain times."

"You- no, we'll be fine. Everyone trusts you!" Ace beamed at him. Then more seriously, "It's strange. I never thought I'd feel this way. I can't say I'm not anxious, but at the same time, I can't help but be glad I'm alive." After a moment's pause he moved to straddle the other's lap and resting his arms loosely on the other's shoulder. They sat facing each other, their faces no more than a few inches apart. Marco absently wrapped his arms around the youth's waist. "We will have our revenge."

"Yes. We will."

Ace smiled at the confirmation, but his eyes betrayed his true feelings. Grey eyes clouded by the turmoil boiling inside. Regret, grief, guilt, anxiety, shame, a potent mixture of unsettling darkness. Marco was sure that his own eyes reflected those same emotions, dark and all consuming, allowing them to rust away at his soul.

"Let's get some rest, we have a long night ahead of us."

Marco wasn't sure when they had dozed off, but awoke to a sharp knocking. Reluctantly, he pushed the boy off him before moving to open the door.

"Ready to face everyone?" Izou asked with a sly grin.

"Yeah, what's the worst that could possibly happen?" Came the sardonic reply. Marco couldn't help but roll his eyes at the oddly dressed man at his door. "What time is it anyways?"

"It's almost dinner. We're gathering everyone up on the decks. Figured we'd break the news to them first and celebrate through the night." He replied. It was a good idea, the crew needed a good party to let out some tension anyways.

"I'll be right there." Izou, satisfied with the answer, left first to make preparations above deck. Marco turned to wake up the sleeping Ace so they could join the others. The blond wasn't nervous, he knew what he was going to say and how to rally his brothers.

Marco and the rest of the division commanders stood atop the lower sail of the mizzenmast. With the sails rolled up, it was the most visible place on the Moby Dick and visible to everyone on deck as well as the other three ships. Especially since Marco is in his phoenix form and spewing blue flames into the sky. He hadn't done so for the extra attention, but simply because a larger body would allow his voice to carry further.

"From this moment on, I will be the acting captain of the Moby Dick." Marco paused for a moment to let the news sink in, but no one so much as blinked at the declaration.

"I can't, and I wont, force anyone to stay that doesn't want to. No matter how much we wish otherwise, the great age of the Whitebeard Pirates has come to an end. I will carry on our Pops's name and will with everything I have. We wont forget our honour and our pride! We wont kneel over, we wont let the Marines, the Shichibukai, or the Blackbeard pirates have the satisfaction of defeating us! We will prove to the world that our strength is real! Pops may not be here anymore, but his legacy is. And it is that legacy that we will carry with pride into the new age!"

Here Marco paused, breathing hard and taking in the reaction of the hundreds of men standing on the decks below. Their full attention was on him, standing so still that it appeared time has frozen.

"Remember what Pops had always said. We are a family and we are brothers. He took in men like us with no value and nowhere to go and gave us a home! He gave worthless trash like us a place to belong and family to belong to! I'll be damned if I let the marines and Blackbeard live with the disgrace they dealt us that day! Follow and I promise you the vengeance you all crave! A storm is brewing on the horizon and we will be ready for it! The war has only just begun!"

He had barely spoken the last syllable before the roar of cheers and clapping broke out all around. This was it, the moment when everything fell into place. He would carry these men into the new age under Whitebeard's sigil.

Marco remained, as he was, a beacon in the heavy shroud of night. The canopy of cheers soon erupting into a full-blown celebration as planned. The commanders congratulated their new captain in turn before jumping down to join in the party on the decks below. Unlike the affair not even a week ago, it was a celebration of true joy. Music and dance broke out all over the ships and the sounds of clinging glass filled the air. The men finally had something to look forward to, no one even considered for a moment to abandon the mark of pride carved into each of their bodies.

Music drifted along the decks with more and more men stopping to join in the song. The song signaled to the new beginning the ship has embraced. It didn't matter what happened now, they would still sail together and they would still be a family. Below, muffled shouts for more beer and rum punctuated the music.

"Brats…" The blond muttered as he changed back into his human form, the blue flames fading out slowly. He was the only one left on the sail, the other commanders lost in the sea of people below. With a shake of his head, he too jumped down to a renewed chorus of cheers. His fire blowing out altogether in the process.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, that little rallying speech was by far the most difficult thing I had to write this chapter… It just feels… wrong… Marco's just too mellow all of the time, but alas, it had to happen. I apologize for the slow plot development. And the melancholy… Things will start picking up in both mood and pace from the next chapter onwards.

And now would be a wonderful time for me to admit that I'm not really into writing _long_ stories. I'll finish this though… I've got the whole thing roughly plotted out and the ending written. Mostly…


	3. Chapter 3

**- Chapter Two -**

The subsequent party lasted much longer than originally planned. The last of the men stumbling below deck as the first rays of sunlight appeared over the sea. The world bathed in a deep potent red. Marco was the only one still above deck now and stood staring over the railing at creeping dawn. There had been no need to set a night watch when nearly the entire crew was awake. Blenheim and Namur would be up in another hour to take over the first watch of the new day.

Ace moved up behind the older man without a sound. He knew he wouldn't be able to surprise Marco, not when their respective flames called out to each other's, but he couldn't be blamed for trying. The boy wrapped his arms around the other's waist and nuzzled his face against the broad back.

"Let's go get some sleep. My head's killing me." Ace mumbled against Marco's back. He drank the whole night, toasting groups of crewmates in celebration. The brightening day adding fuel to the already cruel hangover. Marco smirked at the words, Ace might be behind him, but he could easily imagine the indignant pout on other's lips.

"I'm not sure what you expected with the amount you drank."

"Hey! I couldn't help it. And it's not like you were any better!" He countered. Marco only chuckled, memories of the night fresh in his memory. Everyone he had passed wanted to toast him for the speech. Even with Whitebeard gone, these men had found something else to trust in just as strongly. Most of the crew had recovered their spirits over the last several days knowing that their Pops wouldn't want to see him so down. They were nothing if not persistent.

"I concede, you're right. But it's not too bad, letting loose once in a while."

Ace moved to stand beside him, all the while wearing an expression of mock disbelief. "Blasphemy! Marco letting loose? Impossible!" He laughed, dancing out of the way as Marco made a halfhearted attempt to smack him.

"Brat."

"Am not!" Ace had to fight the urge to stick his tongue out in retaliation. It wouldn't do for him to conform to Marco's words. Marco laughed.

"Watch it or I'll toss you overboard again."

"You wouldn't!" Ace attempted his best puppy eyed look before giving and breaking into a huge grin. "I happen to know for a fact that even you aren't _that_ heartless."

Marco raised an eyebrow at the youth. He was ready to challenge that remark, but thought better of it. Sighing softly, he reached over to pull the youth into a gentle embrace. It was the first time since the whole tragedy struck that they were able to simply relax and not think too much about anything really. They stayed like that, enjoying the amiable silence as the skies brightened to usher in a new day.

"So. Are you going to actually get some sleep or do I need to abandon you here?" Ace asked. He didn't want to go leave Marco, but he was falling asleep on his feet and knew he would be risking narcoleptic attacks throughout the day otherwise.

"I'll wait for the first watch to come. You go on first."

"Fine, but you better be there when I wake up. Or else." Ace glared at him before leaving with a wave. Marco chuckled at the threat, he had every intention of complying.

Marco closed his eyes and smiled softly. The day was clear and peaceful. The sun shone down brightly from a cloudless sky and the sea breeze was gentle. The Moby Dick rocked softly on the waves. They had anchored the ships in the middle of the ocean with nothing in sight all around for the celebration. They've come to this particular spot in the sea before, it was out of the way and no marine ships passed on route here.

Opening his eyes again and turning his gaze back to the ship, he couldn't help but snicker. Those on cleaning duty this day was going to have a hell of a time. And that was only the deck, he didn't even want to imagine the damage done to other parts of the ship.

"Oi! Marco! We'll take over watch, now go get some sleep!" Namur called from the cabin entrance, Blenheim following behind.

Marco gave him a curt nod as he made his way downwards. He may not have much trust in their ability to stay awake, but they could deal with any problems that may appear. There were a few people passed out in the halls, but for the most part, Marco was able to make it to his room unhindered. There wasn't a soul awake that the ship could do without at that particular moment.

Except Ace.

He wasn't particularly surprised to see the state of the bed. Covers thrown haphazardly to the side with the raven-haired boy sprawled spread eagle in the center. Signs of a great struggle apparent.

"Sorry…" Ace mumbled, sneaking a glance at the man at the door.

"Can't sleep?"

"Thank you for stating the obvious." He sat up and tugged bitterly at the blanket. He moved over to make room for Marco and silently prayed would actually managed to get some rest now that the blond had arrived.

Marco smiled and ran a hand through the other's hair before leaning over and placing a kiss on his forehead.

"I do believe this is the longest I've ever seen you go without sleep."

"You know, I think you're right. Doesn't really matter" Ace rolled onto his side and paused, "Cuddle with me."

Marco couldn't help the amused laugh as he moved to undress and join Ace in bed. He moved to pull the blanket over the two of them as the other latched onto his waist. Moments after settling into a comfortable position, both drifted into calming slumber. The only sounds to be heard were that of gentle even breathing. It had been much too long since either of them has gotten any proper rest.

Involuntary naps and sleeping disorder notwithstanding.

The day was still bright if the light streaming through the little window was any indication. Marco had woken up feeling strangely anxious. His instincts screaming that something was very wrong, regardless of the tranquility that greeted him. He tried halfheartedly to wake the other, before deciding it was better to leave him than have him stalk around grumpily. Moving carefully to untangle himself from the still sleeping Ace, he left quickly to check with the division commanders. Ace would be mad once he did wake, but that could be dealt with when the time comes.

As far as anyone could tell, there was nothing particularly wrong or even out of the ordinary. They were on route and there was no sign of danger in sight. However, Marco's unease quickly rubbed off on the commanders and the rest of the crew in turn. The watch was doubled to better keep track of their environment, both sea and sky. The weather systems of the New World were notoriously dangerous and unpredictable.

Not an hour later, they found themselves trapped in the midst of a torrential storm. The skies were completely clear one moment, and the next, it was raining bolts of lightning. The pitch-black clouds seemingly forming right above their heads. They had barely enough time to organize a plan of some sort before the first of the huge waves hit. Marco's intuition had been on the dot and likely saved them all from an untimely death at sea.

The storm boiled viciously around and tossed the huge ship like twigs. They had no choice but to tether the three smaller ships to the Moby Dick in hopes that the entire crew managed to get out together and in one piece. It was a dangerous choice, but they couldn't risk losing each other, especially when it was impossible to tell where the storm herded them. Fighting for control against the storm had proven less than productive and the crew soon turned their attention to staying above the waves instead. They could always get back on course once they were clear of it.

Lightning struck violently all around. Two divisions worth of men were put in charge of redirecting any stray bolts that came dangerously close. It was an amazing stroke of luck that they haven't been struck yet.

Every men above deck were tied to some part of the ship by rope lest they fall overboard by the tossing of the waves. Marco, the sole exception, spent as much time circling low above the ships as he did actually on deck. His ability to move about unhindered immensely useful for giving orders without needing to rely on relayed messages, around the vessel. He also took to his fiery phoenix form, throwing up as much flaming light as he could. Visibility was badly obscured by the blinding flashes punctuating the immense darkness. They needed every advantage he had to ensure danger was not missed.

There was no telling how long the storm would last for. Those not needed above deck at that very moment were locked away below. Shifts hurriedly organized by division. Those to carry out the next were gathered in the mess hall, the others in their rooms until the changeover.

At the two-hour mark, the new captain gave the order to change the men manning the ships. Marco sat atop the lower sail of the foremast, illuminating the front of the ship. The shift change happened slowly, one man went in as another emerged, exchanging rope ties and positions as they went. They could not afford to be caught unaware by the lightning pouring down from the heavens. The new captain could only watch and plan, his powers not being of much use at all in this particular instance.

As the storm began to relent, it was the clouds that parted first. The lightning did not cease to fall until _after_ the black clouds faded. How that worked was anyone's guess, the Grand Line still held many secrets dear. The storm had left the Moby Dick in the vicinity of an island no one had seen before. The captains and commanders gathered together again on the deck of the flagship to decide their next course of action.

It was nearly six in the morning and once again, Marco found himself overlooking the ship's surroundings without a night's sleep. The morning sun was just beginning to creep over the horizon, most of the sky still blackened over with only slivers of dawn in sight. They were quite far from the landmass, choosing to stay put where they were and leaving most of the crew to check for leaks and damage sustained during the night that had been missed.

"Well, this is certainly a surprise." Izou remarked at the strange island. The storm had lasted nearly seven shifts, but even so, could they really be so off course as to be somewhere completely unknown?

"Should we go check it out? The crew could do with being on solid ground for a bit after a tossing like that." Haruta added while scrutinizing the piece of land through a pair of binoculars. "It looks… interesting."

"What do you see?" Marco turned to Vista who had another pair of binoculars trained on the island trying to discern whether the island was inhabited or not.

"All I can tell is that there aren't any ships present. From this side at least." The large man chewed over the words carefully. Haruta raised a hand in agreement. They hated the caution they were forced to exhibit, but knew that carelessness now could prove fatal.

"No one has any idea what that place is." Jozu spoke up from a ways away. He had gone to consult with the navigators. "It's not on any maps we have either."

Incredulous stares were turned on the man. There may not be as many pirates or even inhabited islands in the New World, but for there to be an uncharted island was still rare. Marco turned back to the island. It certainly looked deserted.

"What do you think are the chances that it's a secret marine base?" Rakuyo turned to ask, an eager gleam in his eyes betraying the mellow tone of voice.

"That, would be interesting indeed…" Izou spoke, his brows furrowed. The sun had risen further up the skies and bathed the world in a deep crimson punctuated by wisps of purple and lighter blue.

"Let's circle around. Put the crew on high alert in case of an ambush." Marco spoke, voice firm. Ace had come to stand beside him then, shooting the blond a reassuring smile. Silently agreeing with his choice. It was amazing that he appeared only now, having slept though nearly the entire storm. No one had bothered to wake the narcoleptic commander, it was riskier having him above deck anyways. "I can't shake the feeling that storm was unnatural as well."

"Fair enough." Vista conceded. "We've seen some crazy weather systems, but that was definitely… strange, even by New World standards."

After a quick survey of the crew revealed that the ship had not sustained any major damage, the commanders dispersed, making preparations to sail the area around island. They would dock to explore once they were sure to not be ambushed. Or possibly launch an ambush of their own if it truly was an unknown marine base. They had been forced to a painful retreat at Marineford, but a single base, they could no doubt wreck havoc with.

They combed the seas around the island meticulously, not wanted to take any chances. The island turned out to be uninhabited after all. There were no signs of boats or manmade structures of any kind, not even the ruins of a possible ancient civilization. With that, the Whitebeard Pirates cautiously made their way towards the strange island they had stumbled across. As they neared the island, it became increasing apparent that the fauna and natural life was quite a ways different from all the others the men had come across thus far. The natural life was immensely bright and colourful. Some of the brightest coloured plants almost appeared to glow with an inner light.

What appeared to be grass at first, upon closer observation, was revealed to better resemble soft tufts of fur. Green for the most part, but the tips were tinted in _pink_. The brush fared no better, leaves ranged the entire imaginable spectrum of colours. And in a few instances, a single plant would have leaves in three, even four, _different_ colours. Colours that should, in all rational instances, have no business mingling on a singe plant. But it was the trees that by far deserved the most attention. Though incomparable to that of the Shabaody Archipelago, the trees on this island were huge, ancient things.

The trunks were normal enough for the most part and so were the leaves in comparison to the rest of the island. But that was where all semblance of normality ended. The fruits, or what the men could only assume to be fruits, _glowed_. Various hues intermingling, from red to blue, green to purple, and any other combination imaginable.

All said, the island looked as though an infant had emptied buckets of different coloured paints on everything in sight.

"Well, at least it seems to be a summer island." Rakuyo noted slack jawed. "Judging by the climate and I guess abundance of fruits…?" The man trailed off at this point, unsure of how to continue.

"I… am not sure how keen I would be to try any of them though." Haruta glanced anxiously at the twisted collection of foliage adorning the shore.

"I'm sure we'll figure something out." Vista contemplated whilst tugging at this mustache.

"I've heard of developing in isolation, but this is ridiculous…" Izou added. The entire crew stood around dumbstruck. No one really knew what to make of the island. An uninhabited, uncharted island covered in growth the likes of which has never been witnessed before. The men could be forgiven for their unease.

"Your orders captain?" Jozu had been the first of the commanders to recover from the initial shock.

"Hmm…" Marco paused in thought. "Divisions one through eight will explore inland. Nine and ten will check along the coastline. The remaining divisions are on standby. We'll split up by and take a look around. See what you can gather and catch. Return to the ship at no later than lunch. We'll know how to better proceed once we know more about this place."

"Understood."

The group of commanders went to gather their men and disembark from the ships. Due to her immense size, it wouldn't be possible to bring the Moby Dick or her sisters to the actual island. The advancing team of ten divisions were forced to take their turn moving to from fro using the smaller rowboats. Despite their initial unease, they were eager to explore the enchanting island.

* * *

**A/N:** I'll just apologize now for the horrific… uh… attempts (now and future) at romance… Really can't say it's a strength of mine. First time for everything right? Suggestions and criticisms are strongly recommended.

Also I'm making up the personalities of the other commanders as I go.

In my mind, Haruta's a cutsy, soft spoken, kind hearted little brother. Vista's the mild-tempered eccentric one. Jozu and Blenheim are stoic, overly serious, old men types. Blamenco and Rakuyo are the lighthearted, fun loving jokers of the group. Izou's cheeky, flamboyant, and cynical. Namur's shy, calm, and soft-spoken. Or something along those lines. The rest... I don't know… it's neither relevant nor really important.


End file.
